El contrato
by Paola Slank
Summary: ¿Cuál es el precio que tienes? Es una pregunta que sorprendería a todos, especialmente a unos padres. ¿Que sucedería si ellos accedieran, y perdieras al que piensas es el amor de tú vida? Todo por culpa de una firma, un contrato. Todo cambiará irremediablemente Nada será lo mismo...
1. Nuestra historia

**¡Bienvenidos! Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los nombres distintos que vean son de mi propiedad**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

.

.

**El contrato**

**Capítulo 1**

**"Nuestra historia"**

¿Alguna vez fui afortunada?

Lo dudo realmente al menos de amor y cariño. Mi familia es algo disfuncional, una madre con problemas depresivos, que se vive la mayor parte del tiempo bajo el efecto de somníferos.

Un padre jugador de Póker, que además vive en su maldita empresa creando los millones que consume su familia. ¿Hermano? Pues se supone que ese es James, un hermano metido en drogas, sexo y personas peligrosas.

Y todos ellos creen que lo único que vale en la vida es la asquerosa fortuna que tenemos, viajes varias veces al año, servidumbre a nuestro servicio y todo lo que deseemos con solo exigirlo.

Para mi es lo que menos importa, pero no he de negar que todo estos lujos hacen mi vida cómoda. Desde pequeña esta ha sido mi vida, sola.

Hasta hace unos meses que conocí a Paul, un chico que va conmigo a la Universidad, es mi compañero de clases del cual estoy enamorada y somos novios. No le he contado a mi familia de nuestra relación ¿Qué más da? Jamás han mostrado interés en saber lo que siento o pienso, así que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Qué más puedo contar? Estoy estudiando Medicina, me apasiona ayudar a las personas que lo puedan necesitar.

En estos momentos estoy sola en casa, bueno en compañía de una farmacodependiente que es como si no existiera.

Me interrumpe de mis pensamientos un mensaje de texto:

*_¡Hola mi niña!_

_¿Te parece salir esta tarde?*_ un mensaje de Paul.

*_Siiii! ¿Dónde nos vemos?_* contesto de vuelta.

* _En el parque que está cerca de mi casa_* me indica.

* _Voy para allá. Te quiero_ * contesto.

* _Yo mucho más_ * me derrito.

Voy a mi armario, saco un vestido azul marino que compre recientemente en una subasta, los combino con unas botas que piso y una bolsa de cruzar en el hombro.

Me miro en el espejo y peino mi cabello castaño, recojo las llaves de mi camioneta y mi celular.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, deseosa de salir de la jaula que significa la enorme mansión de mi familia.

Salgo y me coloco al volante de mi hermosa Durango blanca, mi camino la amenizó con música de Cold Play una de mis bandas favoritas.

Llego al parque cerca de la casa de mi novio. Es un hermoso día soleado, las personas caminan riendo y felices, un violinista está sentado en una banca tocando. Mientras los pajaritos vuelan a los alrededores, los niños juegan y corren al carrito de las nieves.-

Hola mi niña hermosa.- dice un dulce voz en mis espalda

Ahí está mi chico. Un hombre caballeroso, amable y generoso, muy guapo, cabello negro, con unos hermosos ojos grises, alto y de cuerpo esbelto.

- ¡Hola guapo!- digo mientras le rodeo la cintura.

- Estas muy bella esta tarde.- dice besando mi sien.

- Gracias, ¿Y qué haremos hoy?- pregunto sonriendo.

- Te tengo una sorpresa.- dice.- Necesito que cierres los ojos y cuando yo te diga los abres, ¿Vale?- pregunta.

- ¡Odio las sorpresas! Pero bueno está bien.- digo emocionada.

Cierro los ojos mientras me guía y me encamina a un lugar desconocido para mí, siento que las palmas de las manos me sudan.

-Ábrelos ahora.- dice a mi lado.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una bella vista. En el parque hay una parte llena de flores coloridas, el hombre mayor que vi cuando llegue comienza a tocar y me quedo sin palabras.

- Bueno Isabella... Se que somos muy jóvenes, apenas empezamos la carrera. Pero cuando estamos seguros de lo que sentimos como tú y yo creo que la medida de tiempo no existe.- dice suspirando.- Pero te amo demasiado sé que eres la mujer de mi vida y jamás va a existir alguien más para mí.- se pone de rodillas ante mi.- Mi niña, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- dice sacando una cajita de seda roja de su chaqueta.

Me quedo sin respiración, y no tengo dudas sobre mi respuesta. Sé que él es el amor de mi vida.

- Si.- digo sonriendo, noto que la gente está en nuestro alrededor viendo la conmovedora escena de amor.

Con una sonrisa que derrite mi corazón, coloca mi anillo en mi dedo de la mano izquierda, que según leí anteriormente este se coloca ahí porque ahí hay una vena que llega al corazón.

- Gracias niña hermosa.- dice abrazándome.

Noto a señoras y chicas llorando suavemente, todos aplauden a nuestro alrededor como si fuese una película. Solo me río de ver sus gestos, soy una mujer de carácter fuerte por lo que creo que en un largo periodo de mi vida he derramado una solo lágrima ni de felicidad ni mucho menos de tristeza.

- ¡Soy muy feliz! Me encanto tu sorpresa.- digo abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Vámonos de aquí.- dice mientras nos alejamos de la multitud.

Caminamos riendo, y no recuerdo haber estado tan feliz en un largo tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto nos casaremos?- pregunto emocionada.

-¿Te parece en un año? Cuando seamos mayores de edad.

- ¿Un año? No quiero esperar un año.- digo con un puchero.- Casémonos mas rápido, en unos días.- digo emocionada.

- ¿Unos días?- dice sorprendido.

- ¡Sí! Puedo hacer un documento en el que mis padres me den su autorización para casarme. Tú ya tienes dieciocho años, no hay problema.- digo.

- ¿Podrás hacerlos firmar? Si es así nuestra boda será en unos días.

- ¡si! Mi papá firmara sin ver, y mi madre no se acordara lo que hizo porque esta sedada con sus pastillas.- digo quitándole importancia.

- ¿Te parece si nos casamos en un par de días?- dice ilusionado.

- Perfecto. Bueno es ese caso me voy a casa, empezare a empacar lo dispensable y haré que firmen los documentos.- digo casi saltando de emoción.

- Pronto serás mi esposa.- dice con una gran sonrisa boba.

- Y tu mi esposo. Como seremos marido y mujer, ya podremos estar juntos.- digo.

- Eso, nunca quitas el dedo de encima.- dice negando.

- Exacto.- digo mientras llegamos a mi automóvil.

- Esta bien hermosa, esta noche estaré esperándote fuera de tu casa.- dice colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oído.

- Estaré lista, envíame un mensaje para salir de inmediato.- digo sentándome en el asiento de mi auto.

- Te amo hermosa.- dice mirándome con ternura.

- Yo te amo más hermoso.- digo acariciando su rostro.

Con delicadeza toma mi rostro entre sus manos, y me da un casto beso en los labios. De inmediato pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos en esos labios que amo y me son familiares.

Nos cuesta separarnos, pero esta será la última vez ya que más tarde estaré a su lado para siempre.

- Adiós guapo.- digo mientras se separa de mí y cierra la puerta de mi camioneta.

No puedo parar de sonreír, soy tan feliz. Nadie puede arruinar mi vida en este momento.

Llego de nuevo a mi casa, antes de entrar me quito mi anillo y lo guardo en mi bolso. Entro saltando, en esa casa que es tan fría. Camino a las escalera y antes de dar un paso, noto que toda mi familia está sentada en el comedor, me parece tan extraño.

- Cariño tenemos que hablar.- dice mi papá serio.

- Pasa bebe.- dice mi mamá con su habitual vestuario, su bata larga de seda y pantuflas.

Camino cautelosamente y me siento en una de las sillas que mi padre me ofrece.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto intrigada.

- Cariño hemos perdido casi toda nuestra fortuna. Estamos en bancarrota.- dice.

Me quedo en shock.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto interesada

- Nuestro papá lo perdió en el Póker.- dice mi hermano fumando un cigarro.

- Tu hermano tiene razón bebe.- dice mi mamá.

- Es verdad cariño. Si no pago mis deudas corremos en peligro, pero lo que más me preocupa son los negocios.- dice tranquilo.

- ¿LO QUE MAS TE PREOCUPA?- grito indignada.- ASÍ QUE TE PREOCUPA MAS EL MALDITO DINERO QUE NUESTRA SEGURIDAD.- grito furiosa.

- A MI NO ME ALZAS LA VOZ NIÑA.- grita mi padre.

- TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE HACER O NO.- escupo las palabras con rencor.

- SOY TU PADRE.- grita mientras me abofetea.

Sostengo mi mejilla que duele a horrores, mientras las miradas de mi hermano y madre están lejos de mí, perdidos en su mundo.

- Lo siento cariño, pero me hiciste perder mi auto control.- dice pasándose las manos por el cabello.

- Peter ve al grano.- dice James detrás de nosotros.

- Amor nuestro polluelo tiene razón. Dile a nuestra bebe como nos ayudara.- dice peinando su cabello.

- ¿Yo que? ¿Qué puedo hacer?.-pregunto

- Es lo que harás pequeña. Vamos agradecértelo de por vida, hoy te vas de casa cariño. Te vendí con un hombre.- dice tranquilamente.- Nos ha dado el dinero para pagar nuestras deudas y un bono extra.- dice sonriendo.

- Es muy guapo.- dice mamá sonriendo.

- ¿QUE DICEN?- grito horrorizada.

- Viene a llevarte con el mas tarde.- dice mamá, mientras se para y va caminando a la cocina.

¿Cómo llegue a esto?

* * *

**¡Hola! Me presento con ustedes, mi nombre es Paola y soy una escritora aficionada, este es una de mis historias que ha tenido éxito en otros lugares espero les guste.**

**Se que es un fanfic de Twilight pero mucho de los personajes son originales, algunos son los nombres de los actores que los interpretaron y así. Bueno espero que aclare algunas dudas, en el segundo capitulo haré lo propio.**

**Espero comentarios, alertas y sus rewiws. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Paola.**


	2. ¿Una pesadilla?

_**Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los nombres distintos que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad**_

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Una pesadilla?**

_Un día te_

_Perdí sin_

_Conocerte_

_Sin saber que_

_Cerca estabas_

_Tú de mí_

_Y ahora solo_

_Quiero abrazarte_

_Y con mil_

_Historias asombrarte_

_Todo en ti me dice_

_Que debía ser así_

_Sé que si_

Tinkerbell-La separación.

* * *

******Pov Isabella**  


De pronto los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, como pueden hacerme esto.

—Yo no me voy con nadie —digo parándome de la silla.

—Lo siento cariño, pero de nuevo.

— ¿Porque me hacen esto? ¿Como cuando venga nos dará el cheque con el dinero que necesitamos.- dice mi papá sentándome

—¿Es que unos padres le hacen esto a su hija? —grito con las lágrimas desbordándose de mis ojos.

—Bebe nosotros te amamos, todos nos amamos, estábamos en peligro. Lo único que estás haciendo es protegernos. Además tendrás a uno de los más jóvenes empresarios de Estados Unidos como tu prometido, serás la envidia de las chicas —dice mama aplaudiendo feliz.

—Yo tengo un novio, él es el amor de mi vida. No me hagan esto —grito desesperada.

—Sera mejor que cortes con el niña, espero que no te hayas acostado con ese hombre. Esa experiencia solo lo debe tener tu marido. —dice mamá —Pero vamos bebe, te tienes que cambiar, y verte sexy para el prometido que hemos elegido para ti —dice mamá parándose.

—LOS ODIO, OJALA QUE SE VALLAN TODOS AL INFIERNO! NO QUIERO VOLVER SABER DE USTEDES EN MI VIDA —grito.

—Lo que digas hermana. Gracias por no quitarle los lujos —dice lanzándome un beso.

—Sé que en este momento te parece esto una injusticia, pero no lo es cariño. Esto es por nuestro bien.- dice besando mi mano.

—Vamos bebe, mande por ropa para ti. Vamos a que te des un baño —dice jalándome a las escaleras.

Siento mis manos temblar, ¡tengo que conseguir escapar!

—Bebe sé que intentas escapar de casa. Pero tenemos guardias en la puerta y los alrededores —dice entrando a mi recámara.

En mi cama hay un vestido color rojo, corto y con un gran escote. Mi mamá saca una bolsa de diseñador, en el van un atrevido conjunto de ropa interior del mismo color que el vestido, a juego con liguero.

—Lo harás delirar bebe, nunca olvides de mostrarte atrevida, vestirte sexy para que lo tengas rendido a tus pies. Tienes una buena silueta, curvas en los lugares adecuados, pechos de buen tamaño y unas hermosas piernas —dice Elizabeth, y siento arcadas.

—Yo no me voy a poner eso —digo con decisión.

—Lo tendrás que hacer bebe, va a ser tu prometido así que te tienes que ver sexy para él siempre —dice mi mamá bajando la cremallera de mi vestido y dejándome en ropa interior.

- Ahora ve a ducharte, ponte todas las cremas que deje allá. No tarda en venir la maquilladora y una chica del Spa para que te haga algún tratamiento —dice.

Entro en la ducha, y lloro sin parar, ¿Porque me dieron a esta familia? ¿Quién será ese hombre? Veo mi futuro, ese hombre mirándome con lujuria, tocando mi cuerpo con asquerosas caricias y haciéndome suya las veces que le plazca, no soporto la idea, de inmediato me siento sucia y lavó mi cuerpo con vehemencia.

Salgo, con una bata de mi cuarto. Me siento fría, a pesar de la ducha caliente.

—Bebe aquí esta Maryse es una excelente maquillista, te hará un cambio de look —dice mamá, la miro sorprendida que lleva un vestido, tacones y esta maquillada dejando a un lado su usual bata.

—Hola Isabella, tienes un cabello hermoso. Creo que no lo cortaremos demasiado, eso si te enseñare a usar el maquillaje. Pero antes mi asistente te hará unos tratamientos en el cuerpo, haremos que tu piel este suave y con aromas afrodisíacos, para tu hombre —dice guiñándome un ojo.

Pasan las horas, la mujer me enseña a maquillarme, no le prestó atención, me miro a los ojos y parezco una mujer muy sensual.

Me ayudan a vestirme, frente a ellas me pongo la ropa íntima color merlot, un sujetador a media copa transparente, a juego con unas braguitas de encaje, me ayudan a ponerme las ligas y unas medias negras, me miro en el espejo y parezco una prostituta.

Suben la cremallera de mi vestido, es muy lindo pero para nada mi estilo. Mi cabello lo han cortado a capas, le han dado volumen con ondas.

—Estas espectacular Isa.- dice la maquillista— Tendrás una noche muy apasionada —las tres mujeres ríen.

—Bebe eres una diosa.- dice mi mamá —Iré a dejar a las chicas, no te muevas de aquí, tu prometido no ha de tardar —dice animada.

Me quedo sola, y decido que tal vez Paul pueda ayudarme. Busco mi celular pero no lo encuentro, voy por el teléfono de casa y no esta.

Estoy atrapada en una encrucijada, camino de un lado al otro, esperando un milagro.

—Bebe, hemos preparado una cena en honor de ti y tu futuro marido —dice aplaudiendo.

—¿Y si no me quiero casar? —pregunto retándola.

—Pues buscare la manera. ¿Te parece Paul? No soy estúpida querida —dice besando mi mejilla—Pero eres una niña buena y obediente —dice con una sarcástica sonrisa.

—¡Amor! Ya llego el novio de nuestra nena —dice papá asomándose a mi puerta.

—Ya vamos amor —dice retocándome el labial.

Está a punto de iniciar mi pesadilla o ¿Habrá un milagro para mí?

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, es muy importante para mí saber que les gusta.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? ¿Podrá Isabella salvarse? **

**Dejen sus reviews, gracias a los que han colocado a esta historia en sus favoritos, alertas y autora favorita. Apresio todo esto.**

**¿Quieren saber cuando actualizo/adelantos/debates de la historia? Pidan unirse al grupo de facebook, estoy solita en el xD**

**Link: groups/630625750352674/**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Saludos!**


	3. No quiero

**Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los nombres distintos que vean y la trama son de mi propiedad_  
_**

**¿Adelantos, día de actualizaciones y demás?**

**Únete**** a nuestro grupo en Facebook: **

** groups/630625750352674/?fref=ts**

**¡Disfruten del Capitulo!**

* * *

_Perfecto por naturaleza_

_Iconos de la indulgencia propia_

_Justo lo que necesitábamos_

_Más mentiras acerca de un mundo que_

_Nunca fue y nunca será_

_¿No tienes vergüenza, no me ves?_

_Tú sabes que tenías a todos engañados_

_Mira, aquí viene ella_

_Inclinada y con la mirada maravillada_

_Oh cómo te amamos_

_Sin un solo defecto cuando estás fingiendo_

_Pero ahora yo sé que ella_

_Nunca fue y nunca será_

_Salí detrás de mi madre para conocer al tipo, por primera vez en mi vida sentía miedo irracional, _

_no quería ni pensar lo que me esperaba afuera._

_Everybody's Fool – Evanescence_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Pov Isabella**

—Bebe se una chica buena. Tendrás un gran prometido —besa mi mejilla mientras bajamos las escaleras.

A lo fondo escucho murmureos, copas titeando y risas, siento que estoy en las mismas puertas del infierno.

—¡Oh hijo! Acaba de llegar mi niña —escucho a papá.

Camino hacia la sala, veo a mi padre y a mi hermano, pero al susodicho no lo veo por ningún lado.

—Hermanita estas muy bella esta noche —dice irónico mi hermano.

—¡Oh! Pequeña estas espectacular.- dice tratando de besar mi mano, lo fulmino con la mirada —Hijo te presento a mi hermosa Isabella... —dice mi papá.

Un hombre entra a la sala con una copa de coñac en mano. Viste un impecable traje negro a su medida, con gemelos de diamantes reales, zapatos corte italiano y una sonrisa arrogante. De inmediato lo odio, y sé que no me dejare intimidar.

—Esta preciosa Isabella, toda una digna futura esposa, eres una diosa, me pongo a sus pies —dice con una sonrisa torcida.

Este tipo bien podría ser mi hermano mayor, unos diez o más años mayor que yo.

Lo peor de todo es lo irónico que es, un hombre que piensa que puede hacer todo con un chasquido de dedos.

—Hijo vamos a la mesa —dice mi mamá

—Con todo el respeto, que por supuesto usted ni su marido se merecen.- dice mirándola fijamente.- Esto es solo una transacción... Le daré su cheque —dice sacándolo del bolsillo de su chaqueta —Pero me tiene que firmar un contrato, ¿creerá que soy idiota? Pues no señores, tendrán que firmar unos papeles que en resumen, me otorgan la patria potestad de mi prometida.- dice sonriendo.

Mis padres se quedan en shock con sus palabras pero asienten sabiamente a las órdenes.

Espero sentada en la sala, siento la mirada intensa de mi comprador y una sonrisa malévola surgir de sus profundidades. Siento su mirada recorrer cada ángulo de mi cuerpo, sé que me veo muy expuesta y eso me inquieta demasiado.

Siento la imperiosa necesidad de llorar, Paul debe de esperar mi llamada o debe de estar esperándome.

—Buenas noches señores.- dice un hombre canoso entrando con papeles en mano.

—Les parece si terminamos con esto, necesito que firmen estos papeles en los que me ceden la patria potestad de su hija, tendrán el dinero que me pidieron y un bono extra muy atractivo pero no quiero que se vuelvan acercar a ella. ¿Queda claro? —dice con dureza.

Mis padres asienten, solo me quedo aún más fría, mi hermano sonríe con felicidad y mis progenitores firman los papeles sin ni siquiera ojearlos, el abogado les da una copia y otra se la queda él.

—Un gusto haber hecho un trato con ustedes —dice mientras tira un par de cheques al suelo —mi padre se agacha como un perrito faldero a tomarlo.

—Muchas gracias —dice mi mamá sonriendo.

—No es nada.- dice quitándole importancia —Bueno es momento de irnos vida mía —dice extendiéndome una mano la cual rechazo y me levanto sola —Nos vamos a casa —dice arrebatándome mi mano y besándola. Siento asco.

—Adiós bebe te queremos mucho, gracias por ayudar a tu familia —dice acercándose, pero él la aleja de mí.

—Dije que desde que firmara ese contrato usted y su familia no volverían acercarse a ella, ¿acaso no le quedó claro? —dice con una mirada asesina.

- Lo siento —dice alejándose.

—Isabella no volverás a ver a esta porquería de familia —dice tomando mi mano con posesión y alejándonos hacia la puerta. Me detengo y volteó a verlos.

—Los odio ¿cómo pudieron venderme? Como si fuera mercancía todo por su maldito dinero ojalá se les esfume y se queden en la calle, que es lo que más les dolería —digo furiosa.

—Bien dicho vida mía, no llores bellissima Isabella —dice limpiando una lágrima de mi rostro, y me alejo bruscamente.

No escucho una respuesta porque me lleva casi arrastras de esa casa, afuera un auto deportivo nos espera y entro en él. Rápidamente su chófer nos saca a la calle, una parte de mi corazón se desgarra por las múltiples perdidas que tengo.

Miro por la ventanilla, y miro a Paul parado sobre la acera mirando el carro en el que voy, pero no sabe que voy en por qué el coche es blindado.

Las lágrimas desbordan sin control, y mi comprador me besa la mano.

—No llores vida mía, esa familia no lo vale. Juro que estarás a salvo conmigo.- dice acariciando con su pulgar mi mano.

—¿A salvo con un hombre que me compro? —río amargamente —Esta bromeando —digo quitándome su mano —¡Te odio! Sé que seré miserable a tu lado, pero me encargaré de hacer la tuya peor —digo mirándolo con odio puro.

—Me duelen tus palabras Bella, pero no soy la basura que piensas. Te lo demostraré vida mía, sé que estas dolida porque te aleje de tu noviecito, pero tú ahora me perteneces —dice mirándome con candor.

—Juro que encontrare la manera de salir de tu infierno. Iré a buscar a mi verdadero prometido —digo escupiendo las palabras.

—¡Cuidado querida! —dice tomando mi mandíbula —Si te atreves a comunicarte con ese novio o tratar de escapar de mí, sí que seré un maldito bastardo sin corazón y te arrepentirás. Así que no tientes tu suerte —dice furioso.

Nos quedamos mirando desafiándonos, soltó mi mandíbula y me aleje de él. No volvimos a cruzar palabra el resto del camino.

Mis manos tiemblan por el miedo a lo desconocido, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? No creo que tenga muchas opciones después de todo, ¿pero para que quiere a una chiquilla a su lado? Lo veo de reojo y parece un hombre muy distinguido, vestido con un traje hecho a la medida, camisa blanca y unas mancuernillas en los puños pareciese sacado de una revista de modelos. Destaca en su muñeca un reloj Dior muy elegante que lo hace ver muy masculino.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves querida? —pregunta riéndose.

—Es horrible la envoltura, ya me imagino el producto —digo con desprecio.

—Eres muy graciosa Isabella, pero a mí me respetas niña malcriada —gruñe y me lanza una mirada de muerte.

—Yo no respeto a tratantes de mujeres ni delincuentes, ¿acaso tienes una red secreta? — pregunto desafiante.

—Tal vez, pero no revelo mis asuntos de trabajo —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dígame, ¿Qué espera de mí? Solo le puedo decir que siento mucha repulsión de usted —digo sin tapujos.

—Todo lo que una buena mujer da a un hombre. Serás mi esposa en poco tiempo relativamente, me acompañaras a actos de negocios, cenas y viajes.

—¿La esposa trofeo? —digo seria.

—Y la zorra en mi cuarto —dice riendo.

—¿Perdón? —pregunto horrorizada.

—Lo que escuchaste Isabela. Soy consciente de que res una niña aún, pero a mi lado necesito que nazca la mujer, y para que tú mantengas feliz a tu hombre que en este caso soy yo, necesitas mostrarte atrevida como una zorra nena —dice sonriendo como si me hubieses contado un chiste.

—¿Me obligara a tener sexo con usted?

—Te mostrare lo placentero que puede ser, después tu misma me rogaras porque te toque. Soy muy solicitado por las mujeres, tienes mucha suerte de tener a tu _sexperto_ a tus servicios —dice socarrón.

—Lo dudo absolutamente, si me obliga lo golpeare. Debo decirle que soy una experta en artes marciales –digo segura de cada palabra.

-Esto se pone interesante, me imagino las muchas posturas en las que te tumbare y te haré gritar de placer —dice en un susurro ronco.

—Pues le aconsejo que se busque a una de sus amiguitas o valla a un club nocturno en busca de esos placeres —digo mientras aprieto mis manos en puños.

—Vida mía eres muy terca y me gusta el desafío. Esto se volverá muy excitante. Pero hemos llegado a tu nueva casa —dice mientras observo el lugar.

¿Qué cosas estarán destinadas para mí en esa casa?

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Que hará este hombre con un no revelado nombre? ¿Será un tratante de personas, mafioso o a que se dedicará?**

** ¿Habrá alguna salida para Isabella?**

**Bueno espero sus reviews, gracias a los que han colocado a la historia como sus favoritos, alertas y autora favorita, los valoro demasiado.**

**¿Quieren saber adelantos, que día actualizaré?**

**Pidan unirse a nuestro grupo en facebook:**

** groups/630625750352674/**

**Nos leemos pronto. ¡Saludos y besos!**


	4. ¿Te olvidarias del mundo?

**Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los nombres distintos que vean son de mi propiedad**

**Capitulo Beteado por Mayra Sosa**

**¡Muchas gracias! Por corregir mis horrores de ortografía y más**

**¡Disfruten del capitulo!**

* * *

_Malgastemos el tiempo_

_Persiguiendo autos_

_Alrededor de nuestras mentes_

_Necesito tu gracia_

_Para recordarme_

_Y para encontrarme a mi mismo_

_Si me acuesto aquí_

_Si simplemente me acuesto aquí_

_¿Te acostarias conmigo?_

_Y simplemente..._

_¿Te olvidarias del mundo?_

_Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4

Pov Isabella

Llegamos a una gran casa las puertas se abren con la combinación de números y llegamos a lo que es una hermosa entrada, el chofer se da la vuelta y abre la puerta de mi comprador, sin esperar al protocolo del que estoy acostumbrada salgo del auto, me abruma mi realidad y por mucho tiempo me siento verdaderamente sola.

—¡Bienvenida a tu hogar! Que en unos meses serás la ama y dueña de este lugar —dice una voz masculina.

Me quedo callada, con inmensas ganas de llorar por la injusticia de mi situación. Pero me las reprimo, tengo que mostrarme firme y dura.

—¿Que piensas cielo? —dice sosteniendo mi barbilla.

Lo miro. Tiene unos lindos ojos azul-verdes pero en sus profundidades se ven fríos, un cabello cobrizo y desordenado como si fuese un modelo, de algún modo se que hay mujeres haciendo cola para estar con él. Pero yo que no lo conozco, ¿Porque soy forzada a algo que no deseo?

Su estilo es inmaculado, vestido con traje de diseñador a juego con corbata de seda y hecho todo a su medida.

—No me hable así —digo firme.

—¿Que te hable como? Eres mi futura esposa, se supone que me debo referir a ti con palabras cariñosas —dice serio.

—Pues yo a usted no le tengo el mínimo afecto, así que le pido que me respete es lo menos que espero después de la manera en la que me ha tratado —digo con voz fría.

—Me vas gustando, físicamente ya lo haces mas cuando en estos instantes me encantaría tocar esas medias y saber que delicias me esperan debajo de ese sexy vestido —dice lamiéndose los labios —Me gusta tu sinceridad por así decirlo. Bueno vida mía es hora de dormir, mande a mi asistente a comprarte algunas cosas que necesites, mañana iremos de compras.- dice tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón suave solo dejo colgar.

—No necesito nada, Elizabeth hizo mis maletas —digo con desprecio.

—Nada de lo que había en esa casa está aquí.- dice caminado —Te quiero mostrar tu casa —dice tendiéndome su mano.

—No me interesa, quiero saber cuál es mi habitación —digo con desdén.

—Evitare pensar en tu irrespetuosa actitud —dice fastidiado —Debes de estar cansada, sigueme te llevare a tu habitación —dice irritado.

Lo sigo, y entramos a la casa. Es muy bonita, de buen gusto pero fría al igual que mi casa anterior.

Los colores son azules con suelo de madera, todo supervisado por diseñadores de interiores.

Subimos las escaleras, y una serie de puertas hay, abre una de ella y me cede el paso.

—Vida mía este es tu cuarto, espero que estés cómoda ya tienes cajones y lugar en mi armario —dice quitándose su chaqueta—El servicio vendrá pronto para subir la cena —dice aflojando su corbata.

—¿QUE DEMONIOS DICES? ¿DORMIRÁS AQUÍ? NO TE ATREVAS NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI —digo furiosa.

—Modera tu lenguaje cuando te refieras a mi cielo.- dice sosteniendo m la mirada —Esta es mi habitación, seré tu sombra, mañana iras a la oficina conmigo, tendrás a seguridad a tus espaldas, cada movimiento que des me será informado, lo que quieras hacer tendrá que pasar primero por mi aprobación. ¡No me mires así! Se que eres capaz de escaparte en este momento pero no lo permitiré —dice mirándome intensamente.

Me quedo con la boca seca.

—¿Pero que se cree? —grito furiosa.

—Vida mía, así son las cosas cariño. Siento mucho esto pero al igual que tú, yo no confió en esto aún. Nos llevara tiempo pero lo superaremos —dice serio.

—¡No le voy a permitir que me tenga como su rehén! Tengo que ir a la Universidad, estoy a punto de titularme—me quedo atónita.

—Pues tomaras tus clases aquí, o las retomarás después. Es mi última palabra —dice insolente

—¡No puede hacerme eso! Me ha tomado mucho tiempo estar en la Universidad, no renunciaré por un capricho suyo —grito furiosa.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo a una mujer del servicio aparentemente o ¿serán su amante? «Cállense» grito a las molestas voces de mi interior.

—Ella es la ama de llaves, se llama Kaure y es muy fiel a su pequeño Eddie, es mi nana desde hace un tiempo —¡Estoy perdida!

—¡Por favor! ¡No arruine más mi vida! Permítamelo por las buenas, o será por las malas —ameno aunque se que no lograre nada.

—No se ponga en esa posición, o se irá a dormir al jardín —jadeo de horror

—¿Pero que le sucede? Usted si que tiene problemas mentales, me compra como si fuera una mascota y ¿Ahora me dejará en el jardín?

Cierro los ojos mientras recuerdo aquella lejana noche, era una niña. Mis padres como siempre habían ido a uno de sus eventos sociales, mi hermano James se había escapado a la casa de uno de sus "amigos" y yo me había quedado sola.

Tome una de las mantas de mi cama, y me me senté en el porche esperando a que llegaran mis padres, ya que le temía a la oscuridad y a estar sola.

Amanecí en el Hospital Infantil de la ciudad, porque nuestros vecinos cercanos me habían visto tirada, había caído una gran tormenta y hacía un frío de muerte, me internaron por pulmonía.

Y ¿mi familia? No tenía ni idea que no estaba en casa.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada atenta de mi verdugo, siento tanto miedo de lo que pueda hacerle que ni puedo describirlo.

—Isabella, no te tenses. Haré de esto algo agradable —dice mientras encuentra el zíper de mi vestido y lo comienza a bajar.

Lágrimas de miedo comienzan a rodar de mis mejillas, ¿Será que todo se ha terminado? Toda la valentía anterior se esfuma, no puedo mover los brazos ni las piernas por toda la adrenalina que recorre mi cuerpo.

—Vida mía no llores, todo será lindo. Si te resiste todo ira muy mal —mi vestido cae al suelo.

Cierro mis manos en puños, provocándome dolor. Lo siento recorrer mi cuerpo por todos los ángulos, relamiendo sus labios. Lo hace ver horrible.

Afloja su corbata, quedando esta alrededor de su cuello colgando, en un dos por tres el saco esta fuera junto a los gemelos de su camisa. Se acerca a mí, y sus manos van a las ligas que sostienen mis medias, con agilidad estas quedan colgando.

—Eres muy bella vida, tienes el cuerpo de toda una Top Model. Puedo imaginarme como será cuando seas mayor, tu belleza rivalizara con la de Afrodita —dice con una sonrisa ladina.

Con un último vistazo desaparece detrás de una puerta.

Veo todas las posibilidades que tengo de escapar, "¿Pero en ropa interior" Me interesa muy poco, con tal de salir de este infierno.

Camino hasta las cortinas, es un gran ventanal, tomo la manija y abre. "¡Somos libres!" festejan mis voces interiores. Es una gran altura del ventanal al suelo, pero es ahora o nunca, salgo y atravieso una de mis piernas sobre el barandal.

—¿Dónde demonios crees que vas vida? —unas manos fuertes me alzan si esfuerzo.

"Mierda"

Me tira sobre la cama, y avanza como un cazador acechando su presa, estoy acabada. Besa brevemente mi mejilla y toma una de mis manos, haciendo que me arrodille en la cama.

Lo veo, lleva unos pantalones de chandal grises junto a una camiseta de algodón blanca, toma una playera gris y la pasa a través de mi cuerpo.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Su ceño esta fruncido y acomoda mi cabello. Distiende la cama, y me transporta entre las almohadas, me tapa con las sábanas y la colcha, apaga las luces de la habitación.

Siento como se hunde la cama cuando entra en ella, su lámpara de su lado está encendida por lo que supongo que estará despierto.

"¿Qué hago?" La pregunta del millón de dólares, cierro los ojos y me pierdo en el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El reloj marca las 03:30 de la madrugada, estamos totalmente a oscuras, me muevo un poco y el hombre que me ha comprado está dormido.

"¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que no se el nombre del maldito? ¿Cómo lo podré denunciar por secuestro?"

Me levanto sin hacer ruido, veo mis zapatos tirados a un lado de la cama y los tomo entre mis manos. Camino hasta la puerta, pero no abre ¡Tiene llave!, corro hasta las cortinas, jalo la manija y no abre tampoco.

"El muy cretino, me ha encerrado" Grito en mi interior, estoy pérdida en este infierno.

Me siento en el suelo, y lloro de desesperación. A gatas me acerco a la cama y tomo una de las almohadas, junto a una de las sábanas.

Me acurruco en un rincón, me tapo pero eso no evita que sienta mucho frío y no precisamente por el clima.

Este es el final de mi vida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero les halla gustado el capitulo, esto va tomando poco a poco forma**

**Les debo miles de disculpas pero me había quedado sin beta, hasta que encontre a alguien que me ayudara y me sacara de este enrredo**

**Por eso mismo prometo actualizar mucho más pronto, no dire día pero será muy pronto**

**Unanse a nuestro grupo en facebook, encontraran adelantos, fechas de actualizacion y sorpresas**

** groups/630625750352674/?fref=ts**

**O si no pueden entrar directamente en mi perfil y encontrar el link de mi cuenta personal, y la del grupo**

**Quiero dar gracias por sus bonitos reviews a Tata XOXO, Yolabertay y a Cary**

**Dejen sus reviews y gracias por su tiempo**

**¡Besos! Y hasta no muy lejano día de actualización**

**Slank**


	5. Realidades

**Los personajes de la saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer , los diferentes personajes que encuentren y la trama son míos**

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

**¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme!**

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Realidades

Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce

Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren

Eres un esclavo del dinero y entonces mueres

Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado

Tú conoces al que te lleva a los lugares

Donde todas las venas se encuentran, sí

No cambio, puedo cambiar

Bitter Sweet Symphony - The Verve

La noche anterior no pude dormir bien, con mi verdugo dormido a mi lado. Trato de salir a hurtadillas en la madrugada y me encontré con el chasco de que la puerta y el balcón de su cuarto estaban cerrados con llave. Tomo la almohada y una cobija me acosté en el suelo. Sentía asco por el hombre que… Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su nombre.

Dormía plácidamente abrazado a su almohada, noto entre las sombras del cuarto algunas fotografías de él con una mujer alta, cabello corto y ondulado, sonreían muy contentos a la cámara.

Había otros retratos de él con un gato peludo, y lo que pareciese fuesen sus familiares.

Cerré los ojos tratando de despertar de esta pesadilla sin salida, recordando lo hermoso que pintaba mi vida esta tarde con el hombre de mi vida. No pude reprimir un sollozo por la pérdida de lo que pudo haber sido. Me abrazo fuerte y caigo en otro sueño intranquilo.

Despierto, noto que estoy arropada por las cobijas de la cama, escucho el agua de la ducha correr, veo los rayos del sol atravesar la ventana.

Escucho como se abre la puerta y cierro los ojos de nuevo.

¿? POV

Flashback ON

La vida es agradable siempre y cuando la manejes a tu antojo; y precisamente eso es lo que hago, me divierto y gozo de los beneficios de ser mi propio dueño.

Mi empresa es parte fundamental de mi éxito, Packer's-Cullen Inc es dueña de acciones de las empresas más importantes del mundo, que impulsa a las pequeñas y así ambas partes nos beneficiamos.

Soy un experto en el juego de los números, y he de decir, de algunas trampas.

—El idiota de Peter Smith ha perdido todas sus empresas, al parecer el viejo vicioso lo apostó todo en el póker —dice mi amigo Emmett—. Edward, es el momento de atacar, nuestros números se elevarían aun más con la compra de esa empresa.

—Suena interesante, siempre he pensado que su empresa me es atractiva —admito sentado en la silla de mi despacho.

— ¡Seremos los amos del universo! Vamos Edward, sabemos que todos estarán como perros detrás de ella —intenta convencerme ansioso.

—Dale lo que desee, no dejes que se nos vaya —ordeno decidido.

— ¡Genial! Voy por ello — dice saliendo animado de mi oficina.

Emmett ha sido mi amigo desde la adolescencia, le tengo mucha confianza y sé que nunca me defraudaría.

Es momento de salir a un desayuno, son unos señores desagradables pero todo sea por los negocios.

—Señor Packer, mucho gusto en volverlo a ver —saluda Aro Volturi un hombre de edad avanzada, y por mis contactos un hombre que suele ir a prostíbulos en busca de chicas para follar.

—Señor Volturi — asiento sacudiendo su mano.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, pedimos nuestros platillos y conversamos.

—Packer, ¿ ya se enteró que Peter Smith perdió su empresa? —dice ocultando una sonrisa.

—Algo he escuchado, al parecer está a la venta, ¿no? —pregunto siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

—Eso parece, hace un rato me llamó para ver si no estoy interesado —comenta tomando un sorbo de jugo naranja.

—¿Y está usted interesado? —pregunto.

—Más que eso, la empresa me es atractiva. Le daré más de lo que vale, aparte de un bonus. Le dije a Smith que quiero a su hija —afirma sonriendo cínicamente.

—¿Perdón? —replicó escupiendo un trago de mi copa—, ¿qué va a comprar a quién? —preguntó asqueado.

—Sí, Packer. ¿No ha visto a Isabella?, es una joven muy hermosa, unas curvas, piernas... — dice cerrando los ojos—. Es exquisita, sé que mi buen Peter me dará lo que pido. Cuando tenga a Isabella... —No lo dejo acabar cuando me paro y suelto mi servilleta.

Me alejo sin decir palabra alguna, subo a mi auto y me quedo pensando.

Mi determinación de comprarle a Smith aumenta. Pienso en cómo me sentiría si alguien se atreviera hacerle eso a mi hermanita y sé que sería capaz de asesinar. Puedo ser un estúpido con mis socios de negocios y cínico con las mujeres, pero nunca obligaría a una mujer a ser tocada por mí si no lo desea.

Siento que mi celular suena y lo saco.

—Packer —contesto a modo de saludo.

—Edward, esto es un lío. Parece que Volturi se nos adelantó, me estoy enterando que la deuda que tiene con sus juegos supera el precio de su empresa que está hecha pedazos. Pero tan jodida es la situación que el maldito bastardo está poniendo a la venta del mejor postor a su hija, ¿puedes entender esto? Y como la chica es muy bella, varios abuelos con urgencia de joder a alguien están detrás de ella. Pobre su destin... —lo interrumpo.

—Quiero hablar con Smith, cítalo a él y nuestros abogados en mi oficina —digo encendiendo mi auto.

—Como digas, Edward.

—Gracias Emmett

Me siento aún más enfermo, ¿qué padre hace eso? Estoy decidido a jugármela toda, no puedo permitir que un viejo rabo verde compre a una chica dulce. Al menos yo la respetaré y no la obligaré a nada.

— Packer. —Fue el intento de saludo de Smith.

—¿Cuánto quieres por tu hija? —pregunté yendo directo al grano. Con la mirada atónita de mis abogados y Emmett.

—¿Qué dice? —respondió fingiendo no tener saber a qué me refiero.

—Sé que estas vendiendo a tu hija —digo sacando mi chequera—. ¿Cuánto quieres por ella? —reitero.

—Bueno... No sé a qué... —lo interrumpo.

—Compraré tu empresa, dime cuánto quieres por tu hija —expliqué furioso.

—Dame cinco millones de dólares —dice confiado.

Sin decir nada hago el cheque, y se lo enseño, lo intenta tomar pero niego con la cabeza.

—Hoy iré a tu casa con mis abogados. Quiero un contrato donde llegamos a un acuerdo, no volverás a tener derecho sobre ella, dejará de llevar tu asqueroso nombre porque se casará conmigo, obtendrás un bonus extra por firmar —describí fríamente lo que sucedería.

—Está bien Packer, sólo que mi hija es aún menor de edad. En unas cuantas semanas cumplirá los 21 años —destacó tranquilo.

Siento ganas de irme encima y no parar hasta matarlo, una niña. Una jodida niña está vendiendo.

—Está bien, entonces quiero su patria potestad y después cuando sea mayor de edad se casará conmigo.

—Me parece excelente —dice y noto su aliento alcohólico.

—Ahora tengo que trabajar. Mis abogados se encargaran del acuerdo de tu empresa. — Smith y los abogados asienten y salen de mi oficina.

—¿ESTÁS LOCO, PACKER? —grita desconcertado Emmett.

—No. Y por favor no me sermonees ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo, ¿vale? Pensé en su hija como si fuera Alice, quisiera que alguien defendiera a mi hermana —me excuso pasándome las manos por el cabello.

—Por eso eres como mi hermano. Aunque todos piensan que eres un imbécil, sólo los que verdaderamente te conocemos como eres sabemos que no es verdad —dice con una media sonrisa.

—Suele ser —aseguro parándome por un café.

Estoy en casa, acompañado por Isabella. Veo por sus ojos un odio intenso hacia mí, yo no trago la mierda de nadie, menos de una chiquilla que he salvado de acostarse con Volturi.

Pero aún no me arrepiento, la llevo a mi habitación donde supongo que estará cómoda. Le he hecho comentarios sarcásticos y coqueteado, no lo puedo evitar, así soy cuando veo a una chica sexy.

Pero llega al colmo de mi paciencia cuando comienza a agredirme verbalmente.

La amenazó con ponerla bajo seguridad y escoltas, lo que quiera hacer tendrá que pasar por mi aprobación. Y todo por el noviecito que dejó.

Yo no comparto lo que es mío, técnicamente ella lo es porque la adquirí, y no quiero ser un cornudo. Ya alguna vez pase por ello cuando Jane...

Fui señalado por todos, se burlaban del pobre idiota y los que me rodeaban me miraban con lástima.

Desde ese día, sólo tengo conquistas de una noche para soltar frustraciones de la semana.

Si es que Isabella toma el papel de mi esposa, más que nunca deseo que esté bajo la supervisión de gente de mi entera confianza.

Analizo mi día y noto que me he dejado llevar por un lado noble, pero ese no soy yo.

Flashback OFF

.

.

.

Despierto muy temprano para salir a correr, noto el otro pedazo de la cama sola. Me levanto rápidamente y sé que no está muy lejos ya que me aseguré que la puerta y ventana del balcón estuviesen cerradas con llave, los teléfonos de la casa han sido desconectados y sólo personal autorizado puede facilitarle alguna de estas cosas. Sé que suena enfermo lo que hago pero necesito control en lo que a ella respecta, teniendo en cuenta su historia y mis inseguridades.

Y la veo, está acostada en el suelo, tapada con una pequeña mantita y una almohada abrazada. Me pongo en cuclillas, acaricio su mejilla que está húmeda, noto que está perdida en sus sueños por lo que la cargo entre mis brazos y la colocó suavemente sobre la cama arropándola.

Voy a mi armario, saco una playera, shorts y lentes; salgo de la habitación, a la cual le coloco llave, bajo corriendo y decido andar en bicicleta un rato.

Miro el paisaje de la mañana, es muy temprano y como todos los días seguridad va a mis espaldas. He tumbado negocios de varios millones y gente que sabe que soy un peligro quiere eliminarme, lo mismo que a mi familia.

Me concentro en la música de mis articulares, escucho Bitter Sweet Symphony de The Verve, es una canción que me hace sentir libre, dueño de mi propio destino y vida, sin duda mi canción favorita.

"Porque esta vida es una sinfonía agridulce

Intenta hacer que los extremos se encuentren

Intentas encontrar algo de dinero y entonces mueres

Yo tomaré el único camino en el que siempre he estado

Tú conoces al que te lleva a los lugares

Donde todas las venas se encuentran, sí"

Tarareo suavemente la canción, perdiéndome en la letra, el lugar y el momento.

Es momento de regresar a casa, llego a un ritmo de castigo y entrega total. Me recibe la ama de llaves que ha sido durante mucho tiempo alguien muy importante en mi equipo.

—¡Buen día, Edward! —dice con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Kaure! —saludo.

—Su desayuno está listo.

—Gracias, pero iré a tomar una ducha. Como sabe mi prometida está en casa, si aún no está lista para tomar el desayuno asegúrese que lo obtenga más tarde y si no quiere, insista. No quiero que se enferme, cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor, usted y los chicos asegúrense en cumplir a la par de las reglas que les di ayer, ¿está bien? —pido.

—Perfecto Edward. Iré a preparar la mesa — dice alejándose.

Subo corriendo, abro la puerta con cuidado y la encuentro en un profundo sueño, tapada hasta las orejas y cabello revuelto.

Entro a la ducha, tratando de tener mis sentidos alerta a cualquier ruido, pero nada.

Minutos después salgo, preparado para ir a trabajar y recuerdo mi advertencia de anoche.

No confió mucho en dejarla sola por lo que la despierto ya que irá conmigo a mi oficina.

—Vamos Isabella, tenemos que ir a trabajar. ¿Pensaste que te quedarías de niña mimada? Pues, no señorita. —la despierto quitándole la cobija.

—Déjeme en paz, no quiero estar con usted —me rechaza tratando de jalar el cobertor.

—Estaré esperándote en el comedor, si no bajas de inmediato vengo yo e irás como sea que estés —advierto molesto y saliendo del cuarto.

Aviso a seguridad para que vigilen la puerta y que la señorita Isabella saldrá conmigo a la empresa.

No. ¿Qué haré con ella ahí?, tengo importantes juntas y una reunión con algunos estudiantes de Administración de Empresas. Me son muy interesantes estas reuniones, lo que piensan y sus ideas son interesantes.

Mi agenda es muy apretada, pero sin duda la ayuda de mi socio y amigo Emmett son importantes para tener el imperio que tengo.

Me siento en la barra de la cocina, tomo un café y jugo de arándanos, pan tostado, fruta picada y unos huevos revueltos. Cuando acabo me dispongo a ir por esa niña y antes de que dé un paso la veo frente a mí.

Vestida con una camisa color beige de seda que va fajado con unos pantalones de vestir negros y unos zapatos planos, su cabello va recogido en un chongo alto y con maquillaje al mínimo.

—Buenos días, cielo —saludo mientras llevo mis platos al lavabo. Mientras río irónicamente por la palabra cariñosa que le digo.

—Estoy lista —anuncia ignorándome.

— Aún no. Anoche no cenamos, en esta casa se desayuna temprano pero está bien esta mañana te serviré yo —le cuento esta regla de la casa mientras saco una taza.

—No tengo hambre —dice la chica rebelde.

—Pues vas a comer igual, tendrás un día lleno de trabajo y necesito que estés activa —replico sirviendo un cappuccino italiano que hay en la máquina de la cocina.

—Vamos, toma tu cappuccino y tu cuernito —le insto acercándole las cosas.

—No quiero nada —asegura desafiante.

—Sé que te gusta, pero de todos modos no te estaré rogando. Haz lo que quieras —replico caminado a las escaleras para lavarme mis dientes.

Bajo minutos más tarde y noto como se apura a comer, me siento aliviado.

—¿Lista? —pregunto asustándola.

—Sí —dice limpiándose con una servilleta.

—¡Vamos! —la animo caminado a la salida.

.

.

.

Pov Isabella

Salimos en su auto rumbo a la dichosa oficina, quiero demostrarle que no soy una chica débil. La noche anterior se comportó entre lo que cabe bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda intentar propasarse conmigo.

En el trayecto escucho como habla por teléfono por parte de la oficina. Miro las calles y avenidas infestadas de gente corriendo de un lado a otro.

No sé qué pasará con lo que tuve… ¿La universidad? Con lo poco que lo conozco supongo que no volveré y el pensamiento me deprime aún más. ¿Paul? Se estará dando cuenta en estos momentos de que algo no va muy bien. Espero que no me olvide pronto, tengo las esperanzas de luchar para salir de este infierno aunque éstas sean muy remotas.

Posiblemente pensará que sólo jugué con sus sentimientos, me burlé y encontré a alguien de "mi clase social". No me cabe en la cabeza que aún haya esos pensamientos en pleno Siglo XXI, eso se quedó detrás hace mucho tiempo.

Siento que el auto se ha detenido, a la derecha observo un gran edificio de la más moderna arquitectura, el chofer abre mi puerta y salgo del auto. De inmediato veo una oportunidad de escapar, pero ésta muere al instante cuando veo a dos gorilas a mis espaldas.

—Isabella, no tengo tu tiempo, apresúrate tengo varias juntas y tú eres mi nueva asistenta — dice mientras se apresura a entrar.

Veo como camina el idiota, muy seguro de sí mismo. Todas las mujeres presentes en recepción babean y le dan sonrisas coquetas que él responde con un saludo. Entro después de él al elevador, todas me observan con curiosidad como si fuese un bicho raro. Presiona uno de los botones y empezamos a ascender, todos nos mantenemos en un silencio pulcro.

Llegamos al piso veinticinco, donde creo es el corazón de su edificio. Las mujeres que trabajan van vestidas muy elegantes, con faldas a la rodilla grises, camisas muy bien planchadas y con el cabello muy bien agarrado. Una de ellas lo saluda cordialmente.

—¡Buen día, señor Packer! ¿Le parece si analizamos su agenda? —pregunta con una sonrisa profesional.

—¡Buen día, Rose! Te presento a la señorita Smith, de ahora en adelante tú serás la asistente de Emmett, te pido por favor que le pases toda la información a ella —explica entrando a su oficina, lo sé porque en ella se lee una placa:

Edward Packer Cullen

Gerente General

Packer-Cullen's Inc.

¿Edward? Así se llama mi comprador, dueño de todo este imperio. Y veo que se aleja y me deja con su ex asistenta.

—¡Hola! Me llamo Rosalie, pero todos me llaman Rose —se presenta tendiéndome su mano, la cual estrecho.

—Emm… Yo soy Isabella —digo con una educada sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, déjame que te ayude a instalarte aquí. Debo decirte que el señor Packer es muy exigente con su trabajo. Puede que a veces lo quieras ahorcar, pero en el fondo es un buen jefe. Me alegro cambiarme de despacho, ¡por fin podré respirar! —comenta riendo.

Pasamos la mitad del día hablando sobre mis responsabilidades como su asistenta, la agenda y los negocios que maneja, al parecer todo es lícito. Me cuenta que seguido tendré que acompañarlo a comidas, galas benéficas y viajes en el país o extranjero por lo que me recomienda tener a la mano mi pasaporte y visa. _¡Si supiera que vivo bajo el mismo techo que el jefe!_

Me habla sobre los lugares en que debo de reservar si desea una comida, me advierte de que al iniciar el día debo de prepararle un café express así no es tan tirano.

A todo lo que me dice asiento y le agradezco su ayuda, me dice que si tengo alguna duda se lo informe y ella me ayuda. Sale del cubículo, en el cual me deja todo vacío para que me instale con mis cosas y le doy una sonrisa forzada. Veo el reloj y ya es más de medio día, y no ha salido de su oficina y es un alivio.

Hay una computadora frente a mí y veo una oportunidad de oro para comunicarme con Paul.

Abro el programa de correo electrónico, e ingreso mi cuenta con contraseña, dice que ésta es incorrecta y me desespero. Tal vez estoy demasiada alterada, pero no es así, mi cuanta no abre por contraseña incorrecta.

Llega a mi escritorio una tarjeta con una caligrafía linda:

_Isabella,_

_¿Crees que soy estúpido?_

_Lo siento, pero tu cuenta sólo la puedo manejar yo._

_¿Cómo la obtuve?_

_Nunca revelo mis trucos._

_Edward._

Suelto una maldición. ¿Cómo puede manejarme así? Siento mi espíritu ser pisoteado por este hombre. Me resigo a la suerte. Sé que no hay que decir sobre tomar el teléfono, tal vez haya bloqueado el número que quiero marcar, o uno de los escoltas me lo arrebate. Tienen la mirada en cada uno de mis movimientos, tengo ganas de ahorcarlos.

Noto que la puerta de su oficina se abre, y sale con una sonrisa arrogante mirándome con dureza. No bajo la mirada y lo desafío.

—Isabella, creo que te advertí algunas cosas ayer. Pero las pasaste inadvertida, te daré una oportunidad más, si vuelves a saltarte mis órdenes no querrás ver lo que puedo hacer —subrayó perforando mi rostro.

—Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, Packer —niego provocándolo.

—Eres mía Isabella, no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, chica rebelde —espeta furioso.

—¿Sabes? Podría denunciarte por tratante de personas —amenazo de inmediato.

—Lo sé, vida mía; pero si te gustan esos jueguecitos… Voy un paso adelante.

—¿Crees que me puedes intimidar? —pregunto furiosa.

—Jamás amenazo en vano. Qué cruel, ¿no te parece? —opina sacando una hoja doblada de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestiono mirando la hoja.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿que les parecio de capitulo? Prometo solemnemente actualizar rápido, ahora mi tiempo esta más tranquilo ya que he tenido examenes en la prepa, que no me permitieron escribir en muchos días pero ya lo haré y nos pondremos al corriente.**

**¿Que les parece el señor Cullen-Packer? A mi me cae muy bien. ¿que sucederá con Isabella?**

**Espero sus reviews, gracias por sus Favs y Follows, los aprecio demaciado**.

**¡Besos! Y hasta pronto.**

**Slank**


	6. Mentiras y ¿realidades?

**Los personajes de la Saga Twilight son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, los diferentes personajes que encuentren y la trama me pertenecen**

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Mentiras y ¿realidades?

_La mentira despierta en cama en la noche _

_y piensa acerca de tu vida _

_¿Deseas ser diferente? _

_Tratar de dejarte a la verdad _

_Las batalla de tu juventud _

_Porque éste es solo un juego_

_Es una hermosa mentira _

_Es negación perfecta _

_Una hermosa mentira para creer en ella _

_Tan hermosa, hermoso me hace_

_Todos me miran _

_Estoy corriendo en círculos, nena _

_Una desesperación silenciosa que crece alto _

_Puedo recordar que éste es solo un juego_

_A beautiful Lie - 30 seconds to Mars_

.

.

.

—_Isabella, creo que te advertí algunas cosas ayer. Pero las pasaste inadvertida, te daré una oportunidad más, si vuelves a saltarte mis órdenes no querrás ver lo que puedo hacer —subrayó perforando mi rostro._

—_Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, Packer —niego provocándolo._

—_Eres mía Isabella, no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, chica rebelde —espeta furioso._

—_¿Sabes? Podría denunciarte por tratante de personas —amenazo de inmediato._

—_Lo sé, vida mía; pero si te gustan esos jueguecitos… Voy un paso adelante._

—¿Crees que me puedes intimidar? —pregunto furiosa.

—_Jamás amenazo en vano. Qué cruel, ¿no te parece? —opina sacando una hoja doblada de su chaqueta._

—_¿Qué es esto? —cuestiono mirando la hoja._

**Pov Edward**

—Un correo electrónico enviado a las 9:30 a.m. del día 8 de febrero del año en curso, desde tu cuenta de email… —Una amarga risa me congela.

A toda prisa abro la hoja y encuentro un email enviado desde mi cuenta personal.

_**De: Isabella Smith **_

_**Asunto: La Vida.**_

_**Fecha: 08 de febrero de 2014, 09:30**_

_**Para: Paul Ryder**_

_¡Hola Paul!_

_Sé que este medio no es la forma adecuada para hablar de nuestra relación pero no lo puedo posponer más. Yo jamás he estado enamorado de ti, sólo fuiste un capricho en mi vida que ya no deseo más._

_¿Sabes por qué lo digo hasta ahora? Estoy comprometida con un hombre maravilloso, él es todo lo que he deseado en la vida y más._

_Nos casaremos en mi próximo cumpleaños. No creo que sea demasiado bueno que te invite pero tal vez te tenga en cuenta._

_¿Te gustaría ser mi padrino de bodas?_

_Siento que esto haya llegado tan lejos, pero ya no podía sostener esta mentira por más tiempo. Espero encuentres a una buena mujer que esté a tu altura._

_**Isabella.**_

—¿Qué hiciste? —Lágrimas de horror caen en mis mejillas, ante las escabrosas palabras que ha escrito a Paul en mi nombre.

—Le dejaste en claro que estás comprometida, y tal vez lo invitemos a nuestra boda. —Su gesto burlón me saca de quicio. ¿Quién se cree?

Este hombre no tiene escrúpulos, siento mi odio crecer por haberse metido con alguien tan importante en mi vida como lo es él. Tal vez lo esté leyendo o ya lo hizo, me debe de estar odiando de todo corazón y lo entiendo.

Piensa que soy de la peor calaña, una caprichosa niña que tira lo que ya no quiere y que elige al mejor postor.

—Te odio. —Trato de darle una bofetada, la cual se ve frustrada porque me detiene a la mitad.

—A mí no me pones una mano encima querida —con voz gélida, el furioso animal me advierte.

Todos nos observan con la boca abierta, murmurando pero a la vez discretos para que el jefe no se dé cuenta.

_¿A caso este infierno se acabara algún día?_

Todas mis empleadas observan el enfrentamiento que tengo con esta niña que me vuelve loco de rabia, y recuerdo que no me arrepiento por mi hermanita.

No pienso volver a pasar por las burlas y murmullos de la gente, pronto haré del conocimiento público nuestro compromiso.

No me arrepiento de haber enviado ese correo, ella es mía porque la adquirí por una considerable cantidad de dinero.

Me mira con una cara de repugnancia, me gustaría decirle que está a salvo conmigo, que si no fuese por ello estaría en la cama de Aro. Sólo pensar eso me da un dolor en el estómago. Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos con sus asquerosos deseos.

—Isabella, vamos a comer. El resto de la tarde iremos de compras —ordeno y tomo su bolso.

No dice nada y me sigue, veo a rabillo de ojo sus lágrimas cayendo con tristeza, las limpia de manera violenta.

Abro la puerta del auto y entra, apartando la mirada por la ventanilla. De alguna manera me siento dolido porque esté sufriendo; en realidad, me ha encantado como se ha defendido de mí, siendo una mujer dura y que sólo se protege de lo desconocido.

Saco mi móvil y muevo mis piezas para que encajen a la perfección. Quiero ver a la Isabella fuerte, no a la débil que estoy viendo. Lo necesito, es así como debe comportarse mi futura esposa.

Bajamos en The Kicks un restaurante que frecuento, aunque se resista tomo su mano y la coloco en mi brazo. El maître me recibe, y nos da una mesa a lado de las ventanas.

Se niega a pedir algo de la carta por lo que lo hago yo por ella, pido carne en término medio, patatas fritas, ensalada, acompañada de una botella de vino. Suena mi celular avisándome que todo está hecho, ahora sólo me queda esperar a la acción. No quiero nada de sentimientos, sólo el de lucha por la supervivencia y conseguir lo que quieras.

Llegan nuestros platillos, comemos en silencio y disfrutamos de nuestras copas. Noto como se empieza a relajar, lo que vera será más fácil.

Salimos del local una hora después, he pedido que cierren una de las tiendas de las que me gustan los diseños que manejan, exclusivos y elegantes, a la altura del amo del mundo. Como gente VIP cumplen mis caprichos y exigencias, quiero que mi prometida vista a la altura de mis expectativas, quiero que sea una seductora frívola, que este hecha a juego conmigo.

Llegamos y de nuevo la ayudo a salir del auto. La tienda se encuentra cerca de un centro comercial, ya iremos más tarde.

La gerente de la sucursal nos recibe con una sonrisa, una chica nos dirige a un cubículo junto con una botella de champagne y fresas.

En el salón hay un rap lleno de blusas, vestidos, faldas, pantalones, abrigos y demás; en el suelo hay tacones, sandalias, botas y tennis. Otro lugar está lleno de ropa para dormir, camisones de seda, batas y ropa íntima desde lo que puede usar para un día común en el trabajo y otra para seducir a su hombre. Dejo esos pensamientos fuera, y me concentro en lo que estoy.

—Elije lo que quieras, vida mía —digo mientras me siento en uno de los sillones, y la dependiente nos deja a solas.

Isabella mira todas las prendas que hay colgadas, todas ellas elegidas con lo que me parece le quedaría bien y resaltara su belleza.

Con una sonrisa de orgullo que por supuesto oculto, noto que le gusta y elige casi todo lo que ve colgado. De repente termina y deja lo más anticuado y concuerdo con ella, tiene un gusto exquisito.

Elige los zapatos, donde no veo que le agrade mucho la idea. Por lo que he visto ella no suele usarlos, prefieres tennis o zapatos de piso, lo cual no permitiré demasiado. La silueta de una mujer resalta cuando utiliza tacones a juego con ropa increíble.

Pasa con los pijamas y se lleva todas.

—Packer, ¿me dejas sola? —Observa las prendas de ropa interior.

—No. —Me sirvo una copa de la botella.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Una molesta Isabella me ruge. _Eso me gusta, mujer. Saca el carácter, odio todo sentimentalismo. Vamos, que salga esa gatita que se muere por arañarme. Eso quiero._

—Nada. —Mi respuesta concisa, hace que le salga humo de lo furiosa que esta. No muestro aparente reacción.

Se resigna a su suerte, y comienza a elegir los conjuntos, ligas y medias, se verá fantástica en ellas, . Me alegra que se haya llevado lo más atrevido de la lencería y ha dejado algunas cosas no muy agradables a la vista.

—Listo. Me llevo casi todo —expresa observando su reflejo en el espejo más cercano.

—Salgamos. —Abro la puerta, las dependientes me observan, esperan alguna señal de que estuviésemos follando. _¡Señoras, me odia!_

—¿Listo? —pregunta la encargada.

—La señorita ya eligió lo que desea. Cárguelo a mi cuenta, y por favor que lleven todo a mi dirección a más tardar esta noche. —Entrego mi tarjeta American Express Black.

—Claro, señor Packer —dice, mientras tomo la mano de Isabella y salimos de nuevo a la calle.

Me dirijo al centro comercial.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta recelosa.

—A la plaza, quiero un helado. —Sigo con mi camino.

—Está bien. —Noto la mueca que hace. _¡Por supuesto, Packer! Tú como un niño, ¿quieres un helado?_

Llegamos a la plaza, sigo las órdenes que me ha enviado mi equipo. Llego al sitio donde me marcan y me siento en una banca.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Isabella.

—¡Vale! —Finjo demencia—, me he sentido mal por haber usado tu correo, he visto que te ha dolido lo que le dije a ese tipo. Él no es como lo imaginas, solamente te utilizó. Siempre lo hizo, se quería casar por tu dinero y prestigio —actúo "desesperado".

—Packer, yo no voy a caer en tus juegos. Sólo me quieres separar de él. —Me da una mirada de muerte.

—No es así, Isabella. Tengo un nivel de acoso sorprendente, lo he investigado. Todo está en mi despacho. Estamos aquí por se va a ver con una mujer, y lo sorprendente es su estado. —Me estremezco de "horror"—. Él no merece esas lágrimas, no quiero que te mantengan con una venda en los ojos —explico suavizando mi voz.

—Claro, Packer. Él me quiere a mí, sólo a mí. No por el dinero, y no existe otra mujer en su vida. Sólo yo. —Indignada confronta al enemigo, que en esta historia soy yo.

—Tú sólo siéntate aquí y espera —con calma la convenzo.

No me responde y se mantienen en su lugar. Los escoltas se encuentran cerca por si intentase escapar, pero no tiene oportunidad frente a ellos.

Me dan luz verde, y con satisfacción veo que aparece Ryder.

Volteo hacia Isabella, lo ve con los ojos abiertos, pero mis brazos la sostienen en su lugar.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí, hasta que termine el espectáculo. —La mantengo a mi lado.

Camina de un lugar a otro. Lo noto triste y cabizbajo por la pérdida de su Julieta. ¡Qué patéticos!

De pronto aparece una chica rubia, bajita y, ¡oh sorpresa!, con un vientre de embarazada. La noto estremecerse ante la escena.

Ella corre a sus brazos y le da un gran abrazo. Él le responde a éste dándole masajes a su vientre.

Él le besa la mejilla, mientras ella le pasa las manos por la cintura. Algo pasa que hablan, ella muy animada, él no tanto.

La gota que derramó el vaso, ella se para de puntas y lo atrae a su rostro. Lo besa, al principio está tenso y luego se lo devuelve con gusto.

Isabella se agacha y comienza a llorar.

Mi trabajo está hecho.

_Una chica embarazada. _

_Un abrazo como si se conocieran de años. _

_Y para culminar un gran beso._

.

.

.

**Pov Isabella**

Fue la peor escena que pude haber visto. El chico que amaba no era lo que suponía que conocía. No me amaba a mí, lo que me da a entender que iba por mi dinero. ¿Por qué todo me tiene que salir mal?

Posiblemente sólo quería estar conmigo para tener con que proteger a su mujer y al niño que lleva en su vientre. Vi como lo acariciaba con cariño, la besaba con dulzura y se notaba la familiaridad entre ellos.

Los veo como se alejan tomados de la mano, y veo en uno de sus dedos un solitario anillo en la mano izquierda.

Lloro desconsoladamente, ¿cuántas veces puede ser roto un corazón hasta ya no más poder? He estado rodeado de porquerías de personas, empezando por mis padres hasta Paul.

Reflexiono como ha cambiado mi vida en un par de días, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo el único que me ha enfrentado cara a cara es Edward.

—Te debo una, Packer. —Sin importar el maquillaje, me limpio la cara con las manos.

—No quiero que estés cegada. Fue como devolverle la moneda, antes de que tú te enteraras de sus secretos. —Él está cauto a cualquier posible reacción.

—Te lo agradezco. Gracias por quitarme de la cabeza esa obsesión, y mostrármelo tal como es. Aunque las cosas han iniciado mal, eres la única persona honesta que he conocido —lo reconozco en voz alta.

—Así soy, Isabella, la vida me ha hecho así. Sé lo que se siente estar en tu posición. Pero vamos, en realidad quiero un helado. —Se para y me extiende la mano para ayudarme a levantar de la banca.

En el trayecto nadie dice nada, las palabras se las ha llevado el viento, siento un gran vacío en el corazón.

Llegamos a una tienda de helados, va a la fila para pedir lo que tomará. Hago círculos en la mesa mi mano apoyada en mi mejilla, suprimiendo las ganas de llorar a mares.

Las personas hablan pero no presto atención. Seguridad está al fondo vigilándonos y no tengo intención de escapar. No hay nada por lo que valga la pena para que devuelvan las alas.

Observo a la gente, hay familias con sus pequeños, enamorados tonteando y dándose besos. Los observo con ilusión hasta que veo de nuevo a Paul y la chica rubia.

—¿Cómo ha estado este hermoso bebe? —escucho que pregunta con voz dulce.

—Algo travieso, me despierta las madrugadas y me da antojo de helado de mango a cada rato —

dice la chica acariciando su abultado vientre

—¡Lo siento! No he estado para ti en mucho tiempo, pero este niñito me tendrá ahora por tiempo completo. —Acaricia la mejilla de la futura madre.

—Gracias Paul, serás una excelente figura para él bebe. —ríe.

—Él tendrá una mamá hermosa —declara con una sonrisa.

Mi mirada se encuentra con la de Edward, el cual me guiña un ojo, camina con una charola en mano y hace que se resbala, tira todo. _Pésimo actor, si lo fuera moriría de hambre._

—¡Rayos! —maldice al lado de Paul—. Vida mía, he tirado todo. —Su tono de ironía es bastante obvio.

Decido entrar a su juego, quiero que me mire y que sea yo quien haya jugado con él todo este tiempo y no al revés.

—¡Edward! Tiraste mi helado, cielo. —Camino hacía mi "amado novio", la hermosa chica y el supuesto hombre que moría por mí o debería decir… mi dinero.

* * *

**¡Hola nenas! Siento mucho el retraso con los capítulos, prometo hacerlo a partir de este momento cada ocho días hasta que lleguemos a él nudo de la historia donde lo haré aun más seguido. ¿Qué les parece el capítulo?**

**Si me ayudan a llegar a 80 reviews, les prometo doble actualización. Por lo que subiría el capítulo 7 & 8 el Sábado 13 de Julio y Domingo 14 de Julio respectivamente. Tenemos de aquí al Viernes para lograrlo.**

**¿Adelantos, imagenes de los escenarios, personajes? En nuestro grupo de facebook: FanFiction Paola Slank, o pueden ir a mi perfil donde encontraran los links.**

**Los invito darse una vuelta a mi nueva historia titulada, Inocente Tentación.**

**¡Abrazos y besos!**

**Slank**


End file.
